Dinner Guest
by Asher Tye
Summary: Based On My Character: Trapped by the Cardians, a tarutaru black mage finds a horrifying secret and must escape the rogue dolls' grasp or be destroyed. Updated for easier reading


Dinner Guest

By Asher Tye

Disclaimer: With the exception of Phage, Milla, Shilla, Gilleus, Moogine, Hi-Ven, and other characters that aren't actively recognized, all of this belongs to Square-Enix. Phage is the only player-controlled character; that I know of anyway. Also, I will be taking some liberties with Final Fantasy XI's history and mechanics, so if you're a stickler for purity, I would suggest you not bother reading this. I will be happy to read all reviews and am glad to accept constructive, but flames will only serve to make Phage stronger (you'll get that joke if you make it to the end). Lastly, this is not a blanket statement for the Elvaan and should not be taken to mean I dislike the Elvaan, heck I have quite a few Elvaan friends. Well anyway, enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx#

Toraimarai Canal. During the Crystal War, when the capital city of Windurst had been destroyed, it had served as a refuge for the wounded nation's citizenry. The immense system of underground rivers and caves had been easily secured against the marauding beastman army, and thus had helped to save the entire Tarutaru race from annihilation. It had been a literal maze, allowing the diminutive spell casters to negate the obvious size and power advantages of their warriors, holding out until reinforcements had become available.

Only after the war, during the reconstruction of their fallen city, were the canal that had saved them been largely forgotten by the tarutaru. Of course it had never been intentional. The Manustery had dozens of books on the canals, and Hariga-Origa was known to even have a complete map of it, but beyond that no one really knew anything about Toraimarai Canal, save that it was no longer a safe place to travel at all, and particularly if one was a tarutaru. In their haste to reclaim their own city, the Tarutaru had largely abandoned the sprawling pseudo-city in the canals, a pseudo-city that had been quickly taken over by the renegade Cardians. These were the magical dolls created as servants by the Tarutaru, but instead they had opted to abandon their child-like creators. This had surprised the Tarutaru as the Cardians' very magical existence depended on the powers of the Tarutaru themselves.

Deep within Toraimarai the Cardians had made their home, perfecting their own society as they attempted to gain complete autonomy, all right under the noses of their creators. Over the years the Cardians, led by the three remaining aces, had been able to gain knowledge of and experience many new things formerly denied them in their previous lives. They had learned to work iron, to build structures, even the joys of food preparation. The system of caves almost a mile under Windurst had been converted to any number of storage spaces, housing, even forges and kitchens. It was to one of these last such structures that an eight of wands moved, his arms laden down with firewood. The kitchen room the Cardian entered resembled something designed out of Bastok, with shelves carved directly into the walls, clay jars, and iron pots and skillets all over. Knives and other utensil hung from hooks on the shelves, and in the far wall from the door sat a huge fireplace. An iron bar stretched between it's sides and from that bar hung three black iron cauldrons, with plenty of room for a fourth. Eight began to carefully place several pieces of firewood under each pot in a neat pile. Once his task is done, Eight lifts one of the cauldron's lids, examining it's contents.

The cauldron is almost three-fourths of the way full of water. A small captive; a tarutaru sits slumped over in the water, his naked body bound by rope to keep his arms immobilized at his side. Wet iron gray hair hangs over his face, on which a fairly large discolored patch of pale skin can be seen over the left eye, as though it usually bore a covering. Several scars can be seen all over the tarutaru's exposed flesh, but none of the injuries look as fresh as the nasty bruise resting on the back of his skull.

Having checked on his captive, Eight begins to move the lid back into place so he can check on the other pots when he notices the formerly unconscious tarutaru beginning to stir.

"I would suggest you not try to fight your way to consciousness…Better to die in your sleep then to feel yourself being cooked alive," the eight of wands said in the sing-sing voice of a caroler. If the tarutaru in question heard him, he gave no sign, and as the lid came down on the cauldron, he once more found himself in complete darkness. His small chest continued to strain against his binding as he drew breath, his mind beginning to recount the events that had led him to his current predicament.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Rarab's Tail Inn was the homiest structure in all of Windurst Waters, with the possible exception of the moghouse residential areas, though they did not allow for visitors. It was located right next to the local tavern, and was also easily within walking distance of the culinarian's guild, meaning that it was very easy to get good food while one stayed there. Small wonder it was the place visitors to the Federation of Windurst gravitated to when in search of a place to stay.

Today it's main room was actually busier than on most, especially given that it was just past mid-day. The Timbers Tavern next door was overflowing with business and, as was the arrangement between the owners of the two establishments, the excess patrons were being kept in the Rarab's common room. It was because of this that Phage was seriously considering leaving.

The diminutive black mage was currently taking up a small table in the very back of the room, keeping a cautious eye out for any of the patrons who might lack the good sense to leave him alone. Regulars to the Rarab, and even a few to the Timbers, knew that it was unwise to approach the aptly named Mage of Darkfire, particularly if he was not expecting you. At best you'd get snapped at, at worst, well… Phage currently held the record for being called into the Orastery to be disciplined for burning people. Still, it was times like these that some inebriated idiot often tried to "make friends" with the antisocial tarutaru.

At present though, Phage was more interested in studying his newly acquired map of the Crawler's Nest in Rolanberry Fields, a prize from his return trip to Selbina. In truth, he would have much rather been making his way to one of the three remaining Cloisters of Trials he had yet to visit and collecting another whisper. Lady Shantotto was having a few problems on finding where to go for Ice, Thunder, or even Water, and this of course left Phage growing increasingly bored and increasingly agitated.

#Stop being so impatient Phage, the lady is doing her best on very limited resources. And it's not as though she can just ask around.#

It was at this point that the young black mage became aware that the table nearest his was becoming full as a party of five took their seats to his left. The tarutaru shuddered unconsciously; he didn't like people being on his left side, since that was the eye that was perpetually covered by an eye patch. Slowly he turned his head to look at the newcomers. Three Elvaan, a warrior, a paladin, and a bard sat with a male and female hume, both monks.

#Fighters,# Phage corrected himself as he finally recalled where he'd seen this particular monkish pair before. They had been more interested in breaking bones that in improving and testing their skills.

The Elvaan were interesting, the bard in particular looked to be a high-born, one of the lords of the Kingdom of Sandoria, albeit probably a minor one. So many Elvaan could claim noble lineage that it really didn't mean much anymore. The paladin was obviously of the military variety, his armor and sword had seen much use, but were in nevertheless excellent condition. It was his magical aura that was relatively weak, meaning he focused more on fighting and defending than healing. He sat so rigidly and moved with such precision, everything about him just screamed discipline. The warrior was slightly less organized, but the ax at his side certainly looked well worn. It was the bow and quiver of arrows that interested Phage the most. The arrows were all new and top-notch, obviously high quality. The bow, while ancient, was impeccably kept, a family heirloom perhaps. Maybe he was a ranger.

Phage's eye turned back to his map. No point in listening to other's conversations, especially when they didn't concern you. Such actions could get a body mangled where Phage had come from.

"Those blasted Cardians! Why did those tarutaru have to make them so annoyingly strong?"

"They were supposed to provide muscle for the little freaks," answered a grainy feminine voice.

"I don't mind the Cardians so much, it's all the twists and turns of those damnable canals that get me."

#Canals?# Phage thought as the conversation moved to his helpless ears. #Could they be talking about Toraimarai Canal?# Absentmindedly, Phage touched the name of the canal on his magic map and instantly was presented with a map of the maze-like system of watery tunnels.

"Now, now, let us remember our true objective here and what lies at the bottom of those canals. If we can recover the Silvan Chalice, we'll be heroes to all of Sandoria."

"Save your hero speech, Gilleus," The male monk whose name was Corya said. "Dora and I are only interested in the money. When do we get our fifty thousand gil each?"

"Knave," the paladin hissed. "You'll get your filthy money when we get the chalice."

"Don't get so huffy Hi-Ven, it's not our fault you lot came just with some crazy directions and not an actual map of the canals."

"And it is not our fault you two miscreants managed to anger the Minister of the Manustery so he'd forbid us from looking at the maps of the place!" the warrior said, his voice echoing Hi-Ven's

"Gentlemen," Gilleus said his voice full of authority. "Fighting each other gets us no closer to the goal. The big problem, as I see it, is that we need to find someone who knows Toraimarai Canal. Any ideas?"

"Most tarutaru are cowards. It would take something pretty impressive to scare their little butts into going into those canals, especially with the Cardians there."

"Cowards huh? Last I saw it wasn't me running in terror out of Garlaige Citadel Dora," Phage said, surprising everyone, including himself.

"Phagetaru…. I almost didn't notice you; the table edge was in my way."

"Ooh a short joke on a tarutaru, how original."

"You should learn to keep your nose out of other people's business runt, otherwise it might get cut off," Corya said, brandishing his poison baghnakhs at the mage.

"If you think you're hot stuff, please try me." A fireball appeared in Phage's hand.

"You're a black mage?" the Elvaan bard asked, his eyes sizing up the tarutaru. Hi-Ven leaned over to Gilleus, whispering just barely loud enough for Phage to be able to hear.

"A black mage would certainly be to our advantage with the cardians."

"You wouldn't happen to possess a map of Toraimarai Canal, would you?" Gilleus asked, his eyes gleaming with hope. All this attention was beginning to make Phage VERY uncomfortable, and he was starting to seriously regret speaking to these people.

"Yesss. What business is it to you?" The bard seemed almost to leap out of his chair in elation, and it was at that point that Phage decided it was time to leave. A hand suddenly grabbed the young mage's arm while another came to rest on the back of his neck. Phage yelped as he felt a hot sensation wash over his neck. A thrown fire-ball caught the side of the warrior's face, taking off one of his sideburns. Gilleus quickly moved to diffuse the situation, leaning down so that he was eye-level with Phage. Of course this prompted Phage to jump back, preparing another fireball in his defense.

"Wait. I offer my apologies for my comrade's brashness in grabbing you. Our mission has been taking so long and been so hard, and you may be able to offer us a speedy resolution to it so we can finally return home. I'm afraid his excitement got the better of him."

"Uh huh. Look, I'd love to help you out, or even pretend that I'd love to help you out, but I have other things to…"

"Wait wait wait. I'd never dream of asking you to do this for free. We're paying Corya and his sister Dora fifty thousand gil each to help us, but we'd be willing to offer you say… one hundred thousand for your services."

"What?"

"No way, why does that little pipsqueak get as much as the two of us!"

"Because Master Phagetaru will be acting as our guide through the canals as well as helping to defend us," Gilleus explained. "I'll even pay all your expenses should you decide to come with us. Think about it though, one hundred thousand gil buys a lot of scrolls…" For a brief moment, Phage remained tempted to once again say no, even in the face of this most generous offer. Then the thought of all that gil began to dance through his mind. Surely his own quest could wait a day or two, and after all mages did not live on magic alone.

Still, there was the danger to consider. Several tarutaru had gone missing in the past few years since the Cardians had started going rogue, and it was STRONGLY suspected that said Cardians were behind the kidnappings. Entering Toraimarai Canal would be an awful lot like Phage simply gift wrapping himself for the renegade dolls. But one hundred thousand gil was nothing to sneeze at and Phage had never been afraid of going into any dungeon before.

"All right, I'm in." Phage finally replied.

"Excellent, excellent. There is just one problem however…"

"Problem?"

"It's your outfit. Nothing against your taste in clothes, mind you, but you must understand, as an Elvaan of much repute it would be unseemly for my associates to be attired in rags." Gilleus answered. Phage looked down at the high grade Seer's Tunic he wore. It had seen better days, what with all the traveling and camping he'd had to engage in recently. Still, it was hardly what Phage would call "rags," and he planned to say so. At least before Gilleus interrupted his train of thought. "Not to worry, however, I shall have appropriate clothing ready for you when we're ready to leave."

"And when might that be, your lordship?"

"Tomorrow, say mid-morning, from the Waters section of your lovely city. That should give you plenty of time to gather supplies, rest, eat a hearty meal, and say your good-byes."

"Good-byes?" Phage asked, his suspicions rising once again.

"Well yes. We Elvaan always say our good-byes before embarking on a perilous adventure; just in case don't you know."

"I guarantee that will not be necessary."

"Yes well, we shall see you tomorrow in any event Master Phagetaru." With that Gilleus and his four companions rose to leave. Phage moved to gather his things from his own table, intent on, as Gilleus suggested, preparing for the mission ahead. He did not make it to the door before Chamama; the owner/innkeeper of the Rarab stopped him.

"Phagetaru, I'd be very-wery careful if I were you."

"I'm always careful…"

"I meany more so that usual. I've seen those twoy-ewy humes aroundy Windurst. They didn't look-wooky like they were looking for mappys, they were looking for people." Phage took in this information. "Just don't let your guardy-wardy down."

"I won't," Phage promised as he turned and left the Rarab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phage spent the rest of the afternoon hunting down the supplies he felt would be needed for this particular quest, even though it was quite likely the Elvaan had already bought everything they'd need. Phage firmly believed it was better to have something and not need it than to need it and not have it. Besides, Gilleus had said he'd pay all expenses.

In the end Phage walked away with plenty of yagudo drinks, potions, and at least two hi-ethers, as well as a handful of pebbles, just in case. After that it was time to head to the Manustary to find out a little more about this Silvan Chalice Gilleus and his friends were so hot for. It took an hour searching with the librarian, but eventually he found something, a single paragraph in a single book giving an abridged history of the chalice. Apparently the thing was a solid gold relic belonging to the very first king of Sandoria. It had lost much of it's fame when the monarchy had changed houses, particularly since it was emblazoned with the crest of the first family. It's true claim to fame came from the idea that those who drank water of the holy Cheval River from the golden goblet were recognized as the rightful king by state, church, and even the goddess Altana. Since it had fallen into disuse, the chalice had been sent to the stronghold the Sandorians had built on Sauromugue Champaign to prove the kingdom held it's distant outpost in it's collective heart. Of course, the tarutaru planned destruction of the keep had also seen the theft of the Silvan Chalice by a cunning Mithran thief who had secreted the cup at the very bottom of Toraimarai Canal.

#Well now I know what it is that I'm after, and probably why it's wanted,# Phage thought to himself. Tradition was Sandoria's backbone, and now that the throne was being contested, either prince would probably pay a fortune for anything that could give one an edge over the other. An unsettling thought crossed the black mage's mind of himself being trapped between the warring princes as they tried to decide who was king. That thought was pushed out by one of all the money he would make when this was finished. #Sandoria's problems aren't mine. I'll cut all ties with this group after I have my money.#

Phage made his way back to his moghouse, a yawn escaping his small lips as he walked the covered stairway that led up to the adventurers' apartments. He was not looking forward to the inevitable encounter with his house moogle. It had been Moogine who had "suggested" he leave the house for the day. Either that, or run the risk of getting his head knocked in by her broom.

"Hmph!" Phage heard the audible sound of someone clearing his throat. The black mage turned, a fireball leaping from his hand only to smash into the combined Shell/Barfira barrier that protected his target. Standing in the corner, flanked by two sword suit cardians, was a rather large tarutaru War Warlock.

"They toldied me you were a bity of a pyromaniac, especially-wecially when you get surprised." The Warlock extended a gloved hand towards Phage, who refused to take it. "Yes well, my namey is Hinean-Binean, and I representy her Gentle Glory, the Star Sybil." Hinean stopped, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Star Sybil, huh?" Phage said, trying to put forth just how unimpressed he was with this. When Hinean did not continue, Phage began to get a little annoyed. "And you wanted to see me because…"

"The black mage knowny as Phagetaru is to report to the Vestal Chamber of Heaven's Tower immediately, by order-worder of the Star Sybil," Hinean-Binean stated proudly as he puffed out his chest. He was quickly deflated however.

"I don't think so."

"You… You can't justy decide to decliney-wine an order from the Star Sybil Herself!"

"I can if I think I'm being lied to about the contents of the message your giving me." It was true. Star Sybil was not only the political head of Windurst, she was also it's religious head. In keeping with that position's apparent benevolence, she refused to give anyone orders. She made requests, appealed to national loyalty, bribed, and, if those failed, even threatened, but she NEVER ordered. Which meant Hinean was just trying to make himself feel important. "If you decide to give me that message as stated, then maybe I'll reconsider."

"Hmph, arroganty little…"

"Hmm…?"

"Fine, very-wery welly. Her Gentle Glory, the Star Sybil, humbly requesties your presence at Heaven's Tower in one hour, regarding a matter of political importance."

"Really now?" Phage made a show of considering the request. "Very well, tell Star Sybil I'll be there." With that, Phage opened his door and entered the Moghouse, not even bothering to give Hinean-Binean a farewell. Inside, the apartment was nicely furnished, though one couldn't really call it tastefully done. Colors clashed everywhere and the entire place held a small amount ice energy to it. A folding screen had been used to partition off a small corner of the room into a bedroom, while up front held the dinning area. It was in the back corner opposite the bed that held a real curiosity. An alchemy lab, brought all the way from the Alchemist's Guild in Bastok, sat on a mahogany table next to a large bookshelf, a single beaker bubbling over a burner.

"Master Phagetaru, you're back. And just as I finished my cleaning," came a feminine cry from the chubby little mooglet floating around the room. Moogine was still holding her feather duster as she flew over to her master. Phage shuddered when she addressed him. He had never been comfortable being called master; it brought back too many bad memories. And it didn't help that he had yelled and complained like crazy about not wanting a moogle for his house in the first place. Of course the young black mage had quickly learned that his desires had mattered little in this case. He'd gotten a moogle that was every bit as stubborn as he was on the subject and refused to let him drive her away. For her part, Moogine had quickly learned how to handle her new charge's less than tarutaru-like personality. Though moogles were immune to all magic save their own, it was still rather unpleasant to find yourself staring at a fireball coming straight at you. So she made sure to always let her master know where she was in relation to himself and not surprise him. In the end the two of them had worked out a fairly amicable relationship.

"Oh yes, there's a War Warlock outside waiting for you."

"Hinean-Binean? Yes I saw him; he had a message for me to come to Star Sybil."

"He was an obnoxious creature. He actually tried to order me to let him inside to wait for you. Even threatened to have those cardians take me into custody for obstruction of official Heaven's Tower business, can you believe it?"

"That would explain the attitude I got off of him," Phage said as he moved behind the folding screen. On his bed lay a pair of cuffs, a robe, and a pair of braccae, all cleaned and immaculate. A pair of clomps sat at the foot of the bed, in similar condition as the rest of the outfit he would have to wear to visit the Star Sybil. He carefully looked out past the folding screen, making sure Moogine couldn't see him. He then stripped off his dirty old clothes and replaced them with the fresh robe and braccae. The Mage of Darkfire looked at himself in the mirror, sighing noticeably.

"I feel ridiculous every time I have to wear these stupid braccae."

"You say that every time and every time I tell you you don't look ridiculous, it's getting to be a very old dance. Oh yes, you also received a letter through the Mognet. Kibeube says he'd be happy to help you next time you go to a cloister, just be sure to remember he's living in Jeuno now and needs time to meet up with you," Moogine said as she handed Phage a salmon sub. "I was too busy to get anything better for dinner than cold cuts, but don't worry, I'll have something better tomorrow night."

"That won't be necessary," Phage said as he bit into the potent sandwich. "I'm leaving on a quest tomorrow morning and I don't know when I'll be back."

"A quest? But you only got back from the wind temple a day ago. Don't you want to rest?"

"As I recall, earlier today you practically ordered me out of my own moghouse," Phage said, as curt laugh escaping his lips.

"That's because you're a pig, but I never said you were a lazy pig."

"Pshaw, I'm just doing a treasure hunt, nothing more. All I gotta do is lead some Elvaan into Toraimarai Canal and…"

"Toraimarai Canal!" Moogine exclaimed, startled by this revelation. "Master it is not often that I give my opinion without being asked but that sounds borderline foolhardy. You've never even been to those canals."

"Aren't you exaggerating somewhat?"

"Ducking into the entrance to avoid a goblin in the Horutoto Ruins hardly counts Phagetaru." At this point Phage was starting to get annoyed again.

"Look it's no big deal. I just have to guide and fight for a while and I make a clean hundred thousand gil for my trouble."

"Since when has money meant more to you than your life? Phage I really…" Moogine never got to finish her sentence as Phage tackled her, pinning the bat-winged creature tot eh wall, a hand covering her mouth and a mixed look of fury and fear on his face.

"NEVER call me that." he hissed, a glow appearing in his left eye, even as it was covered by his eye patch. The silver haired tarutaru looked over his shoulder as if expecting to be attacked at any moment. "You haven't the faintest clue how much trouble a slip like that could cause."

"Yes, yes I understand, I apologize Phagetaru," Moogine said, working to calm her master down, greatly thankful no one chose that time to knock on the door and agitate the tarutaru further. In a few minute, Phagetaru did begin to calm down and Moogine released herself from his grip. She watched carefully as the black mage's body stopped shaking, her eyes then moving to the Bastokan steam clock in the room. "You need to leave, Phagetaru. Star Sybil will be expecting you soon."

"Right, right, right. I'd best be going." Phage turned to leave. As he opened the door, the black mage turned his head to look at Moogine. "I'm sorry if I scared you." The door closed with a click.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phage hated having to visit Heaven's Tower.

He and Star Sybil had not been very fond of each other ever since they'd first met. To be blunt, he thought she was bossy, opinionated, and condescending, while she believed him to be rude, obnoxious, and arrogant. Because of this somewhat antagonistic relationship, the leader of Windurst rarely summoned the Mage of Darkfire to her, which of course resulted in Phage never getting any missions that were not a boring waste of time. When she did summon him, he was forced to take the stairs to reach the top of the Star Tree, rather than use the convenience of the teleport circle. And this time was no exception, as the tarutaru guards closed ranks to bar his entry to the portal.

"Sorry-warry Phagetaru, you knowy the drilly-will."

"Yeah yeah," came Phage's reply as he looked towards the stairs he was intended to take. This was supposed to instill humility in overly proud tarutaru, but all it had ever done for Phage was give him time to work up to a whole new level of snideness for the Star Sybil's benefit. Typically he had something nice and snotty to say when he met her.

Slowly he trudged up the ascending pathway, intent on keeping the Star Sybil waiting as long as possible. Twenty-five minutes later found Phage standing in front of the Vestal Chamber, the very pinnacle of Heaven's Tower, staring at a massive wooden door.

"Enter my child," came the gentle voice of the Star Sybil. Phage did as he was commanded. Inside, dressed in white silken robes was the Star Sybil herself, surrounded by her handmaidens, as well as Ajido-Merijido."

"You're late," Ajido said, clearly not used to being kept waiting for anyone. "You should learn to be on time when you are summoned by the Star Sybil."

"Apologies Minister," Phage said, stifling any sarcastic remark that tried to escape his lips. He was not about to play Ajido's game.

"Be sure to be on time in the future…"

"Ajido now is not the time to waste on pointless recriminations. Phagetaru was given fairly short notice for this meeting, and his tardiness can be forgiven."

"You are gracious as always Star Sybil," both Phage and Ajido-Merijido said in unison.

"It has come to my attention that you, Phagetaru, have been contracted to help an Elvaan expedition reach the bottom of Toraimarai Canal. I know this because that same group has just registered with the Opistary for permission to excavate the ruins a few hours ago and your name was listed in the group's roster."

"Yes my lady."

#Interesting. Didn't Gilleus say they'd already tried entering the canals? Why would they only just now ask for permission?#

"Tell me, how much do you know about Toraimarai Canal?" Phage went though a brief summary of the canals' use during the Crystal War as well as what he'd learned during his research into the Silvan Chalice. "In other words, you know the basics of Toraimarai's history. I shall know impart to you information that very few know. Before the Crystal War, Toraimarai was used by our people as a safe place to do magical research deemed too dangerous to perform in Windurst proper."

"Makes sense," Phage said. "You wouldn't want something like flare getting set off before you know how to control it."

"Indeed," Ajido said. "Unfortunately, this was during Sandoria's ill-fated bout with expansionism. Because it was deemed unsafe for conventional records to be kept, all findings and instructions were carved into the very walls of Toraimarai. When the Crystal War erupted, we became more concerned with survival then research, so what was written in the canals was largely forgotten about."

"In recent years, I have sent parties into the canals with varied success in collecting rubbings of the carvings and bringing them back to us. So far we have managed to collect much information from the top three levels that has led to some astounding advancements in white, red, and black magic."

"Warp II, Refresh, and Raise III to name a few."

"Thank you Ajido," Star Sybil said, making it quite clear that she wanted her minister to be silent as she did. "Unfortunately, no one has been able to successfully penetrate the lowest level of the canals and bring back rubbings of the carvings having to do with Summoning Magic."

"How is that a problem? I thought summoning magic was officially a forbidden art."

"It is. And that has not changed," Star Sybil said, her comment directed more towards her minister than Phage. "However, the summoners of the time worked closely with the other three classes of mage to perfect their skills. In doing so, they were able to make some tremendous strides for all magic including their own. It is quite possible that something they found would hold great significance to all magical research." It was also quite possible that something there that could easily help Phage in his own research into summoning magic.

"So I'm guessing you want me to make the attempt at getting you the rubbings where everybody else failed?" Phage asked, unable to keep some of the smugness out of his voice.

"Yes. Since you are going down there in any event and you do have a reputation for getting out of dangerous situations, I feel you have a better chance of success at this mission than the previous parties."

"As much as I appreciate the compliments, I'm afraid I must decline."

"Decline? You can't simply decline a request from the Star Sybil."

"I will be very busy helping the Elvaan, much too busy to keep an eye out for squiggles in the walls." A lie, since now Phage was determined to read those carvings. But he couldn't let these two know it.

"It would be best for you to help us Phagetaru. It would significantly raise your rank with the city. I would remind you that for all the time and quests you've performed, your rank within Windurst is barely above level two. For this mission I would raise your rank a full level."

"I might remind the Star Sybil that if she were to assign me more meaningful work than that of a glorified errand-boy, my skills would allow me to advance my rank much faster."

"And yet you seem to decline such missions…"

#I walked into that one,# Phage thought as he mentally slapped himself.

"Still I understand you are hesitant to take on an extra challenge in addition to actually penetrating Toraimarai Canal, so I am willing to sweeten the assignment as it were," Star Sybil continued, taking full advantage of Phage's silence. "I will offer you fifty thousand gil for all rubbings you are able to obtain from the canal walls. If you are able to get fifty, I want them all. If all you are able to get is one, it is worth fifty thousand. I believe that that is more than fair don't you?" Phage thought about just what this meant. A day or two in Toraimarai, a few rubbings made, an artifact retrieved, and he'd have one hundred fifty thousand gil. Of course he intended to be fair about it. Star Sybil no doubt expected more than one rubbing and she would receive that, if it were possible. Then there was the fact that she had also promised to raise his rank, a prospect that would open many new doors for him in the other cities. The Mage of Darkfire almost felt like… giggling with excitement. Fortunately he stopped himself in time.

"You are a most persuasive tarutaru, My Glorious Lady. I will accept your mission for the city."

"Most excellent, my child. I shall have a pack of parchment and some charcoal sent to your moghouse by tomorrow." Star Sybil waved her hand and turned away, a sign that their meeting was at a close. Taking the hint, Phage departed the Vestal Chamber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx#

Morning came much too quickly in Phage's opinion, particularly with how late he'd been up dealing with the Star Sybil. Sunlight shown in through the sole window of the moghouse, casting Moogine's shadow upon the folding screen that separated the bed from the rest of the room. Behind the screen, her master was getting dressed in the outfit sent by Gilleus, grumbling all the way. The outfit turned out to be the wonder equipment, a colorful set of clothing that never ceased to make Phage feel foolish for wearing it. He'd had one set previously, made by a goblin in Jeuno. He'd sold it only after a day because of how often it had given him away when he had been in the field. Moogine was busy preparing a scrumptious meal of Galkan sausage, two boiled eggs, and a glass of grape juice in hopes of putting Phage in a better mood when he met his employers.

"How do I look?" Phage said, coming out from behind his screen. Moogine looked up… and promptly fell over laughing. She couldn't help it. The pout on his face, the indignation in his eyes, combined with the fact that the kaftan looked like it'd been soaked in starch for a month, making Phage's movements very stiff indeed. His eyes darkened even more as Moogine laughed at him.

"I'm sorry, ha ha I'm sorry, ha ha I just can't help it." Phage was almost ready to simply declare his contract canceled and stay home.

"Oh come on, you know the only reason I'm doing this is for the money," Phage said as he slowly, stiffly moved to a chair. "It's not that FUNNY!"

"Yes it is. ha ha Sweet Altana it is too funny. ha ha "

"You've seen me in this get up before you know."

"Only once and you were dashing in and out on your way to another quest. ha ha You have to admit you look too cute."

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Phage screamed. Moogine had been around Phage long enough to know the difference between his angry state and annoyed. Yelling like this meant he was simply annoyed. Still she stifled her laughter, turning it into a fit of giggles.

"All right giggle all right. You should probably eat now, or you'll have to go out on an empty stomach." Phage turned to his breakfast slowly eating. "Oh yes, the stack of parchment you ordered from the auction house has arrived, along with the one from Heaven's Tower. Mind if I ask what you're planning?"

"Star Sybil said the bottom canals dealt in summoning magic. I have no intention of going down there and handing all that information over to her while getting none of it for me. I plan to make two rubbings of everything I find down there."

"I see." Moogine set her own breakfast down next to Phage. For a while the two ate in silence. It wasn't long, though, before Moogine did have something to say. "Phagetaru I really wish you would reconsider this."

"What the copies…"

"Going down into Toraimarai. It's one thing to go on Star Sybil's command. You can wait for your friends to come and help you do this. But to go down into those unfamiliar canals with strangers… it just doesn't seem wise." Phage had to admit, he could see her point. Then suddenly the thought of the amount of money he would loose invaded his mind.

"You're worrying too much Moogine," Phage finally said.

"But…"

"Look, let me worry about my safety, you can worry about yours." With that Phage got up and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx#

A growl, a small explosion, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. That was what hit Phage's ears as a goblin fell to the ground, the fire spell that had killed him setting off his goblin bombs as it did so.

"Way to go, shorty, there's hardly anything on this gobby that hasn't been destroyed. Even the gil is practically melted," Corya said as he picked over the body.

"We are not here for random looting," Hi-Ven said. "We are on a mission."

"Wrong, Phagetaru is on a mission, we're on a quest," Dora said, obviously less than thrilled at this information. Rather than get dumped for lagging behind, Phage had opted to tell the rest of the group about the Star Sybil's request (conveniently neglecting any mention of the money). Though the two Hume were less than thrilled, the Elvaan were taking Phage's change to their plan rather well. They'd been more concerned that he might intend to leave as soon as he had enough rubbings. Phage had had to reassure Gilleus he had no intention of doing such a thing, and afterwards the Elvaan had offered to help him obtain all the rubbings he could handle. This, of course made Phage feel just a little bit guilty, though the feeling quickly dissipated when he imagined himself handing over a share of his reward.

It had taken them a little less than two days, at least according to the magic adventurer's watch issued to them, to reach this point, the very start of the bottom floor of Toraimarai Canal. All in all, the experience had not left Phage in awe of Gilleus's leadership abilities, not to mention his ability as a healer. It was quite clear the Elvaan lord had very little experience in the field, especially when Phage found himself casting from his small list of white magic to support Gilleus. That was not what was really bothering him, though. It was the fact that while they had encountered plenty of nasty monsters, they had yet to encounter any rogue cardians. For a place that was supposedly crawling with cardians, why did it seem the magical dolls were ignoring them? Phage bit into a piece of bread, part of the rather large food stores that had been brought with them. They'd stopped a grand total of fifteen times for meals and rest (all at Gilleus's request) since they'd started traveling. Phage was getting fairly sick of watching Corya and Dora as they devoured the delicacies the Elvaan had brought along. And he knew he was getting especially sick of being offered every gooey, chocolaty, overly sweet treat they'd managed to bring with them.

#I'll likely gain ten pounds when I'm done with this mission,# Phage thought darkly as he placed a piece of parchment over a carving, rubbing it vigorously with the charcoal.

"Phagetaru I think there's another carving over here," Hi-Ven said, his keen eyes spotting a worn drawing in the dark. The tarutaru made two copies of the etching he'd found before coming over to inspect the new find.

"No, it's too worn away. I can't make a rubbing on this."

"Not so loud," the warrior, Magrin said. "I'd like to keep any more bats from attacking us." The group continued moving through the canal, their progress only impeded by their having to duck into alcoves and other such places. As it turned out, the directions Gilleus had received as to the location of the Silvan Chalice were actually easy to follow if one also had a map of the canals. The real problem was that the location was DEEP in the canals, the Mithra had hidden her treasures in the very back of the caverns; near the cardian settlement itself.

Following the map, the group was led down corridors that twisted and turned several times over. Soon it led them to an iron door built into the rock.

"We're getting close to the old stronghold," Phage said.

"How can you tell?" Gilleus asked, perhaps a bit in shock.

"The settlement was Windurst's last defense, and it had surprisingly few entrances. In order to defend it, the defenders made lengths of the tunnels into rooms, so the beastmen couldn't get their numbers into the invasion."

"A coward's plan," Corya said as Magrin opened the door. He nearly choked on his words when he saw the scene inside. Skeletons littered the large circular room, all belonging to those warriors who had fought and died in this hellish place. Hi-Ven started moving among the corpse, taking particular note of those belonging to Elvaan. Brave men and women had given their lives in these battles; Hi-Ven could only feel pride that his own race had been so valiantly represented. It made him feel somewhat ashamed.

Phage's eyes were on something else, however. A tarutaru skeleton, or at least most of one. It was held in the air on a spit, as if the tarutaru had been roasted. Ribs were broken, an arm was missing, and whereas the other corpses still had scraps of torn and decayed clothing hanging from them, this one did not. This was not what bothered Phage the most however.

"If you need some time, I understand," Hi-Ven said, eliciting a less than enthusiastic face from his leader.

"It's not that. This body's been drained," Phage explained.

"Pardon?"

"Magic is a part of every tarutaru. It flows through us like blood. Even our warriors and monks are not totally bereft of magic. And when we die, the magical energy remains on us, and it takes many years for it leave. That's why we get buried under the Star Tree in Windurst, so our magic can feed it." Phage touched the dead taru's skull. "But… I can't sense any magical energy within this corpse. Someone sucked all of the magic out of it."

"It is just a skeleton, perhaps what's left isn't easily detectable," Gilleus suggested.

"No, 'cause I can still sense traces from the other corpses. This one was completely drained, and I'm betting it was the cardians who did it."

"Then it's probably best we get what we came for and leave," Corya said. "Before our little friend here becomes the main course at a banquet." The statement resulted in Corya being thumped on the head by Gilleus's flute. Phage stepped away from the body, making a mental note to tell this to the Star Sybil. It was then that a sudden scratching sound caught the mage's attention. Magrin apparently heard it too as he moved closer to the door that led out of the room. Phage began to wish again that he was not wearing the brightly colored wonder clothes as Magrin looked out the door.

"Cardians… twelve of them… two tens, three eights, a five, and five fours… I can't make out what suit they are."

"Great we finally found out where all the cardians have been and they're all right here," Dora said, putting her claws on.

"It may just be a changing of the guard," came as whisper from Gilleus. "There's no reason to panic."

"No, they're forming ranks," said Magrin. "Oh Altana!" The Elvaan ran back to his group as the door suddenly burst from a stone spell. Weapons in hand, the group prepared for a fight as Phage cast a spell of protection on them all.

"You have been caught trespassing in our home… You will surrender now…" the Ten of Swords said like he was singing in a choir. That had been the way of the language of the stars the cardians all spoke. Their voices became musical, and the music depended on their number.

Hi-Ven's sword clanged as it met the dagger of the Five of Coins, a bad thing as the red mage cardian had cast enfire on his weapon. Lightning flew from the tarutaru's hand, striking one of the fours as it tried to approach Gilleus and himself.

"I can cast Escape if things get too hairy," Phage offered, redirecting an enemy fireball back at the wand suit.

"No, we've come too far, I will not leave the Chalice here I will only leave with it," Gilleus shouted.

#Great this is an all or nothing thing,# Phage thought, bringing up his blaze spikes shield. Nearby, Corya and Dora were moving as one, double teaming one of the eights with great ferocity. Magrin's axe sung as it chopped through a cardian's arm. Phage saw the other ten, a Ten of Wands, move towards them. Gilleus brought out a club and began his own casting of banish, backed by Phage's blizzard. The spells connected, but the cardian continued moving, a spell leaving it's wand to strike the tarutaru in the form of stone that nearly took his breath away. Phage recovered quickly, releasing three more fireballs that sent the cardian backwards. A follow up blast of lightning destroyed the cardian black mage. The black mage cast a flare to take out another cardian as well.

"Capture the tarutaru sorcerer alive!" commanded the Ten of Swords.

#Oh to be popular,# Phage darkly thought as he sent a lightning bolt at an incoming five. His body whirled as he prepared to cast flare on the offending Ten of Swords, when all of a sudden a sharp smack sounded as a blunt object crashed into the back of the tarutaru's head. For a brief moment, his vision grew funny as he felt his legs give way beneath his tiny body. And then everything was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the memories of the events faded, Phage's body jerked against the walls of the pot as he slowly regained consciousness.

#I got hit from behind,# he thought to himself. #How did the cardians get behind me?# Phage began to move a little. His skin was raw where the ropes bound him, and his joints ached from being all cramped up in a small space. Worst of all was the water, which was now starting to boil and cast steam into the air.

#I have to get out of here soon, or I'll be smothered.# Slowly, the tiny black mage began to rock on his haunches, trying to get up on his knees. This proved fruitless, as the pot proved too small even for him to move about without smacking his face into the opposite side. With his hands tied, and no medium through which to cast, using a black magic spell was out of the question. And without line of sight manipulating the fire Phage KNEW was under him was also not an option. That left a summon. Ignoring the pain he felt, both from his own soreness and the searing heat of the hot metal touching his flesh, Phage began to concentrate. A soft glow began to emanate from his exposed left eye, a by product of it's unnatural origin. Slowly, the tarutaru began to think about which summon he'd need to free himself. Since the nearest place to his own was the room he'd been captured in, he'd need a summon that could remain inconspicuous. That immediately eliminated most of the avatars. Then there was the fact that he'd need something smart enough to actually get him out of the pot. That eliminated all of the elementals. Carefully Phage concentrated as far away a circle appeared in the room. From the circle leapt the blue fox, landing silently as it did so. Once more Phage concentrated, sending his consciousness into Carbuncle to share his mind.

/You are in need, master/ Carbuncle thought.

/I'm sitting naked in lethal hot tub, what do you think/ Phage thought. /You need to find me and get me out of here before I loose consciousness./

Carbuncle looked at the door to the room they had been in as the image appeared in Phage's mind's eye, courtesy of the connection between them. A jump, a snap, and the door opened for the avatar, allowing her access to the next set of tunnels. The light-embodied monster stuck to the shadows, toning down her radiance to better blend in. All around the fox could smell the scent of cardians.

/I was sweating pretty good when I went down… and I know the others were too, so it shouldn't be a difficult trail to follow./ Phage mind spoke, as Carbuncle sniffed the air, a sensation that was immediately translated to Phage's nose.

/I am only familiar with your scent Phage, so it would be best to start there./ Silently, Carbuncle/Phage began to follow the trail through the tunnels of Toraimarai. Carbuncle had to stop a few times as cardians appeared near, patrolling their home for intruders.

/There is a problem Phage, your scent is quickly growing faint./

/…/

/Phage/

/…/

/PHAGE/

/I'm… I'm here…/

/You must keep awake Phage. I can maintain our link, but if you loose consciousness, I will be unable to remain present in your world./

/It's getting hard to breath, I need air./

/Try to channel some of Shiva's power over ice. It'll cool the water and stop the steam./ For a few brief moments there was no response and Carbuncle was afraid she'd lost contact with her master again.

/No/ he finally said. /My magic is already low. I can't afford to waste it like that./ Carbuncle continued to search through the canals, a sense of urgency in her steps. Suddenly, a new scent caught her nose.

#An Elvaan?# Avatar and Summoner thought in unison.

/It would appear so. And the scent is strong too./ Carbuncle relayed, taking a second sniff.

/Is it just me or is it coming closer/

/I must hide./ A quick jump and Carbuncle was in the rafters above, easily out of sight of the approaching Elvaan.

"I held up my end of the bargain! I demand that you give me the Silvan Chalice so that I may leave this moldy, dingy, dirt clod NOW!" came Gilleus's extremely annoyed voice.

"You will receive it when our business is through…

And know this fact Elvaan for it is true…

We are still very mad… at… you…

For your mistake?" So sang the melodic voice of none other than the Ace of Wands himself.

"Mistakes! I was contracted to bring you one of each type of tarutaru mage; red, white, and black, and I have done that. It is not my fault your forces were so inadequate."

"The black mage was powerful you see…

You should have weakened him before he came to me…

Still his powers will be useful… to… us…

So we won't fuss."

"You have no reason to fret about him, my lord," sang a new voice, that of the Eight of Wands. The cardian rolled up to his leader, a tray of vegetables in his hands. "He was still unconscious from the blow the Elvaan gave him. It is likely he will be dead when I return to him." Carbuncle felt it as Phage made a mental leap for Gilleus.

"You see, no problem… Now pay me!"

"Until absorption of their powers is complete…

You will not see even a glimmer of your fee…

I suggest you settle in… for… how…

Long I don't know." At this, the Ace turned back to the Eight. Taking the message, the weaker cardian sped off.

/Phage what do you want to do now/

/&#)!&#&$/

/Phage/

/And then I'm gonna &$#$$#/

/PHAGE, YOUR ORDERS/

/Follow that eight, he'll lead you straight to me. Then we can deal with that stinking Elvaan./ Soft, ethereal feet padded after the cardian. The path twisted and turned, but Carbuncle was too good to be lost, particularly when the trail was so good.. Soon the Eight opened a large wooded door and entered, shadowed by Carbuncle, who immediately moved to a dark corner to watch.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inside the pot, steam choked the air as Phage's tongue hung from his mouth and his skin turned red as he was boiled. His eyes were closed as he fought to keep his head up and out of the water.

/Phage there are three pots sitting in this room over a fire./

/…/

/PHAGE/

/It's… It's too hot. I can barely breathe./ Phage's metal voice held the tone of panic in it.

/Phage, calm down. Just take deep breathes./ The small body jerked heavily, splashing the hot water around him.

/I can't breathe, that's the problem/ Phage psychically screamed, sweat rolling down his face and chest. The bubbling water shot more steam in his face, making the tarutaru sneeze. Suddenly, he felt the presence of the cardian as it moved towards the pot. At a subconscious level, Phage's mind screamed that he needed to remain still. It would help to throw the cardian off guard. It would give him an edge.

The cardian opened the pot lid, ready to put in the vegetables with the taru-stew, when suddenly said tarutaru leapt from the darkness, gasping for breath. The ropes binding his arms to his side held tightly as he sucked in cool air, keeping him from clearing the pot completely. The cardian's response was immediate as he grabbed Phage by the head and shoulders and began to force him back into the pot. Phage's response was also immediate, as his left eye burned with a fierce golden glow. The fire that was heating the three pots leapt forward onto the cardian, feeding on it's fabric skin. The magical doll let go of his prey, prompting Phage to leap back into the fresh air, and this time out of the pot entirely. The eight lifted his club, ready to crush the mage's skull, only to be stopped by Carbuncle's poison nails attack.

"What are you doing hee-ee-ee-re?" Carbuncle turned back to where her master was sputtering and coughing.

/Phage, we have to destroy this monster now or you're dead./ Once more Phage's eye glowed as a fiery hand jumped from under the pots, gripping the cardian's body. Eight attempted to splash water from said pot onto himself, trying to extinguish the flames, but to no avail. It tried to scream, prompting a ball of fire to jump down his throat, and soon it was nothing more than ashes. As Phage's control over the flames relaxed and the fires began to die, the tarutaru also relaxed as semi-fresh air began to fill his lungs. He grunted as two furry paws stepped on his back.

"What gasp what are you…" Phage asked in a gasping whisper.

/I'm going to cut your ropes with my teeth Phage. Don't struggle or I might nip your skin./ The sound of gnawing reached Phage's ears as Carbuncle went to work. Soon, the ropes snapped and fell to the ground, making it much easier for him to breathe. Slowly, Phage lifted his wet body from the ground, a disorienting wave of nausea hitting him as he tried to clear his vision of smoke and steam.

"Help," came a small voice.

"Wha…"

/Someone else is here…/

"Help." This time the cry was followed by a soft knock on metal.

/It would seem to be coming from that pot/ Carbuncle said, moving a step stool in from of one of the pots. Phage, just a little unsteady, walked to the stool, using his avatar to steady himself. A sharp shove was all it took to get the lid off the pot. Inside a red haired tarutaru female sat in the same predicament Phage himself had been in; bound and naked in boiling water. Bleary eyed, she looked up.

"Please, you have to help me." This was going to be a problem as the girl was one of the larger tarutaru. Phage himself was actually on the scrawny side. Thankfully, the cardians themselves had provided the solution, by binding the girl's arms to her side just as they'd done with Phage. Carefully, the black mage slipped his hands under her shoulders so he could pull her up. It took a few moments; his body was not yet over its own mistreatment, but finally she was out. Suddenly, Phage's legs gave way and he fell to the ground and onto his back. Phage then grunted as the girl followed him down, her body slamming into his ribs and stomach like a large rock. For a few brief moments, they lay there, Phage's abdominal muscles screaming their protest over the accident as she panted and gasped for fresh air. He felt it when her body shook as she coughed and sputtered as she expelled water and phlegm from her throat. Carefully Phage pulled himself out from under her.

"Shilla… he needs help… save… Shilla," came the girl's voice again.

#Three tarutaru… of course the other pot has one too.#

"Carbuncle… cut her ropes." Once more Phage opened a pot. Inside a strawberry blonde tarutaru male sat, his shoulders slumped and his face fallen into the water. Quickly, Phage grabbed a handful of hair as he lifted the tarutaru's head out of the water. His face was flushed and his eyes were completely unfocused. Phage pulled the unconscious tarutaru loose, a more difficult task than before as his body was completely slack. This time, however, there was no falling as Phage laid "Shilla" on the ground for Carbuncle, who had successfully freed the girl.

/Phage I don't believe this one will survive./

/Get the ropes off of him./ Phage was in no mood to argue, he could feel his energies fading. Carbuncle only had a few more minutes left before she faded. The Darkurst tarutaru turned back to the girl.

"Help me find a place to hide," he said. Painfully, wincing, she got to her feet. Soon they found a likely spot in the form of an old air vent that stood near the cupboards. Working together, they were able to get the rusted grate off the small tunnel just as carbuncle's time expired.

/I bid you luck Phage, for you shall need it./ she said as she faded away.

"Help me with him," was all Phage said as he grabbed "Shilla" by the shoulders. The girl took his feet and carefully they carried him into the vent. It was tight, even by tarutaru standards, but the air was cooler and it was dark. Phage put his unconscious cargo down a dozen feet from the entrance before falling to the ground in exhaustion. Nearby he heard the sound of the girl doing the same thing. The black mage fought the darkness for a few minutes, but finally his mind succumbed to the same exhaustion that plagued his body, and he slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Beaucedine Glacier, a small village stands… or rather, it stood. Several buildings were nothing but blackened heaps of burnt wood, but there were still a few walls standing. That many of those walls no longer had roofs did not seem to bother the village's sole inhabitant, nor for that matter did the bitter cold of the glacial winter he was in. Still it was evident that something was bothering him as tears fell from his eyes, the left of which was covered by what looked like a fresh scar. One only had to look before him to guess what has upset him. A pile of thirty-two tarutaru bodies lay before him, all blackened from being exposed to the bitter cold of Beaucedine; victims of the battle that had occurred in the ruined village. The tarutaru crosses his arms across his chest, a brilliant glow coming from his left eye.

"FIRE!" cries the obvious sorcerer as his arms whip across the grisly pile. A ball of fire appears in front of him before snaking it's way around and around the pile to form a column of fire. The flames crash into the bodies, catching the chilled clothing aflame and beginning to incinerate the bodies…

"I'm sorry… I couldn't help you… I wasn't able to return before time ravaged you," the young tarutaru began to murmur to the fire. "I'm sorry I can't even give you all a decent burial… just a stupid pyre." The tarutaru slammed his small fist into the frozen ground. "But this isn't over, this can't be over, do you hear me. It can't end like this I WON'T LET IT!" The scream of the tarutaru black mage echoed over the glacier for miles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phage's eyes opened wide as he awoke. Slowly he was aware of a weight resting on his bare chest, though it was not heavy enough to hamper his breathing. He looked down to see the top of the girl's head. The coldness of the air left little doubt as to why she needed warmth. The black mage turned his head to look at the other tarutaru he had rescued, the one named Shilla. He lay a few feet away on his stomach, in the exact same spot Phage and the girl had left him, a fact that did not bode well.

Carefully Phage lifted the female's head from his chest, rolling away slowly as he put her head down on the rocks without waking her. He crawled on his hands and knees to the other, placing two stubby fingers on Shilla's neck. He could feel nothing. Quickly he moved over the inert body to look at the tarutaru's face. Even in the dim light of the cave, Phage could see his eyes were glassy and lifeless. No breath came from his lips and nose, and his skin was cold to the touch. Phage lay an ear on the youthful looking tarutaru's back, listening for a heart beat, but nothing came.

"He's dead, isn't he?" came a voice that startled the Mage of Darkfire. For a moment he forgot where he was and held his arm to prepare a spell. It was the girl who had asked, her eyes watering and her voice cracking as she spoke.

"Yes," Phage said bluntly. Tact had never been his strong suite. Immediately, tears began to roll down the girl's face as she started to cry. Quickly Phage grabbed her, his hand clamping down over her mouth as he almost glared into her eyes.

"Don't cry, don't cry," he hissed. "I understand this Shilla was important to you, I really do, but if you cry and carry on now, the Cardians will FIND US… The only reason we are free right now is because I had a trick I CANNOT DUPLICATE again. If you cry and get us caught, we are DEAD, do you understand me?" The girl's eyes continued to brim with tears as she slowly nodded. For a few brief moments, Phage felt a swell of pity for her. "If you can keep it quiet, you can sob for a bit into my hand, but that's all we can do for now." For a few brief moments, he could feel it as she hiccupped into his hand, crying over her friend. Soon, though, she regained her composure, at least enough to stop her crying.

"So… so now, what do we do?" she asked, assuming the black mage even knew what he was doing.

"Give me a few moments to think okay…" he answered.

"I… I understand." Slowly she lifted the dead tarutaru's head into her lap and started stroking his hair.

#I have to come up with something soon or she might get too depressed to want to live,# Phage thought.

"So, how did you wind up here?" she asked, perhaps trying to take her mind off their shared situation. Phage decided it could do no harm to tell her.

"I was tricked by a trio of elvaan. They got me in Windurst."

"A trio of elvaan? Maybe they were the one's that tricked Shilla and me."

"Undoubtedly. The cardians wanted them to get one of each type of tarutaru sorcerer so they could feed off our magical energies. Since I'm the black mage, I'm guessing you and he were supposed to be the red and white mage?"

"Yes. My husband, Shilla, was a white mage and a very good one. I, by the way my name is Milla, am truthfully a ranger, but I know a few of the basic enhancing red spells. We got married only a week ago and were going to spend our honeymoon in Kazham. That's when Gilleus found us.

"He… he seemed very friendly, he and the two warriors guarding him. He started out by asking us if we knew the layout of the Sarutabaruta. Shilla's never been one to horde information, so we talked. He mentioned how he was searching for a Sandorian treasure that was supposedly hidden in the canal. He tried to offer us money if we would help him, but…"

"You were more interested in making it to Kazham."

"Yes. We tried to be as polite as possible and turned to leave, but that warrior, Magrin, stopped us."

"Stopped you?"

"He didn't force us, he just kinda grabbed us. His armor must've been heated by the sun, because I remember we both yelped when it burned our necks."

"Burned your necks?" Phage asked, memories of his own encounter with Magrin coming to mind.

"Yes. Well, we hadn't gone more than a few feet before Shilla mentioned how much nicer the trip would be if we had more money. At first I was surprised. Shilla's family gave us a very nice amount of gil to enjoy ourselves with, but I started thinking he was… what are you doing?" Milla asked as she watched Phage grab her late husband's hair. He lifted the blond locks away from the back of his neck, his eyes widening.

"Let me see the back of your neck…"

"What?"

"I need to see the back of your neck. I think I know what changed Shilla's mind." Milla turned her back to the black mage and lifted her hair up. "Okay, look at my neck and tell me what you see." Phage's shorter hair made it unnecessary for him to lift the back of his hair up.

"There's something there. It's a circle in what looks like black ink. There are two circles, ones inside the other, and several symbols…"

"That resembles coins?"

"Yes."

"You have the same mark, and so does Shilla. It's a greed spell, designed give over other's emotions to greed. It's dangerous and very illegal, but that's how they got us to come along." With those words, Phage picked up a sharp stone from the ground and, reaching around the back of his neck, made a wicked slash. Milla's eyes widened as she saw the bloody edge of the makeshift knife. They widened even more as he moved towards her.

"What are you?"

"Break the circle and you break the spell. I'm not going to help you escape if you're still under Gilleus's power so hold still." Before she could move she felt a very sharp sting as the rock cut her skin. Phage's hand once more moved over her mouth, muffling the cry that came out as a result..

"You could be gentler about it."

"No time, it's time to move."

"We're going to leave."

"Eventually, but first I want some pay back on that piece of garbage Gilleus."

"Do you think that's wise?" She asked, a great deal of worry in her voice. "We are at a huge disadvantage here."

"If you want to stay here, be my guest. I imagine I'll create more than enough of a distraction for you to slip out if you're good, but I am not coming to rescue you and a corpse if you choose to stay behind."

"And if I go with you?"

"Once I get my things and that Silvan Chalice Gilleus is so hot for, we'll return here and I'll use Escape to get us all out of here, including you hubby." Milla seemed ready to ask the obvious question, so Phage cut her off. "And no, I cannot cast any of my advanced spells with any success without a proper medium, so unless I get my staff back, I can't cast Escape, Warp or anything of that nature."

"Very well then, I will come with you and help, but on only one condition."

"And that is?"

"I don't care if it means losing the chalice, I don't care if it's beyond dangerous, when we leave, we take Shilla with us. I won't see my husband buried in this… this pit."

"Very well." With that Phage moved towards the door to their hiding place. Carefully he opened it a crack and looked out. The three pots, one tipped over, still lay in a puddle of water and dead embers, while to charred body of a cardian lay near by. Nothing looked out of place, and nothing suggested their escape had been discovered. Slowly, the door opened wider as Phage stepped out. The air was still somewhat hot, but that no longer bothered the tarutaru. Silently he motioned for Milla to follow, quickly indicating that she should not bring Shilla with her.

"You said…"

"We'll come back for him. We're gonna be conspicuous enough as is without carrying a dead body between us." His answer seemed to placate her as she closed their hiding place's door, giving it a kiss as she did so. She turned around to find Phage in the process of shoving the cardian's body into the pot that had formerly held him, then righting said pot and replacing the lid. Then he began to search.

"What are we looking for?"

"Naked is not how we can fight cardians and we need weapons too. Plus I want to see if I can start those fires again."

"What?"

"Right now no one knows we're free. Let's keep it that way for as long as we can. Now help or stay quiet." Milla glared at him, but started looking. A few minutes found a large empty potato sack and a knife. A few quick cuts and the sack became a serviceable tunic. She looked back to check on her partner, who was busy tying a strip of cloth from a towel around the left side of his head. For a brief moment, she wondered what he was doing, but vaguely she remembered the milky gold look of the eye on that side of his face.

#I've never seen someone so vain as to take time to cover up a blind eye in a situation this desperate,# she thought as she saw him tie the rest of the towel in a makeshift loincloth. Now that they were in good light, she could see his body was virtually coated in scars. #How would a black mage pick up so many battle injuries?#

"Are we ready?" he asked curtly, giving her a glare as he noticed her staring at him.

"Don't you want something other than that spoon for a weapon?" In answer Phage held up a large (for him anyway) carving knife. "I see, then I guess we're ready."

"Here, hold onto these." Phage handed her several small paring knives.

"What are these for?"

"You're a ranger right. I figured your aim would be better than your actual skill with a dagger."

"It's been a long time since I threw anything."

"If you can find a bow and some arrows, I'll be happy to take those back," he said with some finality. Phage opened the door of the kitchen slowly, just like with their hiding place, and looked out. "It looks clear." The sound of bare feet on stone was the only sound they made as they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, the two escaped prisoners' route took them to the underground river of Toraimarai canal, a swift moving stream that supplied fresh water to the entire cardian settlement.

"Get into the water," Phage commanded as he himself slipped into the liquid.

"Why?" No answer came as Phage let the current carry him away, his head going underwater as he left. With nothing else, Milla followed. The current was not too strong, but it did move her, a good thing since the noise of swimming might alert any watching cardians. Several of the "buildings" that made up the colony were actually built over the river, possibly to facilitate trash removal. At these times, Phage would carefully poke his head out of the water to look around.

#Does he even know what he's looking for?# Milla thought to herself. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her. For a brief moment she thought she had been captured, only to discover that Phage had stopped her. Carefully they both lifted their heads from the water. They were inside what looked like a warehouse of some kind, what with all the cabinets and chests everywhere. Phage's hand began to point and Milla followed his finger to see Corya and Dora sitting at a table, a mound of items between them. The presence of the Whale Staff signified that these were the items pilfered from Phage when he was knocked unconscious.

"So what do we do?" Milla whispered.

"The odds are stacked in their favor, but we have a few surprises of our own," Phage responded. "They're off their guard and they don't know we're armed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe this, all that little runt had was a bunch of medicines," Corya said as he rummaged through Phage's possessions.

"What did you expect, numbskull? Mounds of gil?" Dora said, hitting her brother with a rock.

"He had a high grade seer's tunic when we met him, he's gotta have something of value." Suddenly, the rubbings Phage had made in the canal fell out of his bag. "Hey, these oughta be worth something, right? These ARE why that stubby little stoner had him go down here with us." Corya's words were interrupted as the papers were snatched from his hand by Magrin.

"These will be going to the Cathedral, where they can be put to proper use."

"Hey!"

"These papers detail magical research that has been lost to the world for decades. Since proud Sandoria is at the forefront in the war against the Shadowlord, it falls that we should be provided the finest weapons to defend ourselves with," the elvaan warrior said. "And you are being paid more than enough for your services."

"Doesn't mean we can't get more cash, isn't that right sis…" Corya's words fell as he saw a pair paring knives sticking out of his sister's chest. "What the…" The figure of a tarutaru jumped onto the table between them holding a lit torch. Before Magrin could react, his breath fell short as the tarutaru literally blew the flames of the torch into the elvaan's face, setting him ablaze.

"And for the record, I made that seer's tunic myself," Phage said as he turned his flame towards the monk. Corya was quicker however as he dodged the fiery attack, shoving his hands into his baghnakhs as he prepared to fight. The sharp blades moved like silver shards of lightning as Corya leapt forward to skewer his opponent. Fortunately nothing but air awaited him as Phage had moved off of the table.

"Where are you, you little runt. I'll gut you for what you did to my sister."

"Actually he didn't do anything to her," Milla said, now wielding Magrin's bow and arrows. "That was me." An arrow shot forth, striking Corya right in the head. As the Hume fell backwards, Phage caught him before he could smash into the table.

"I guess that proves you really are a ranger." Phage began to pull on his clothes from the pile the twins had been inspecting. "Are any of these yours or Shilla's things here?"

"Actually, the bow belonged to me. I think this jerk took a liking to it," she answered as she began to undo Dora's beetle harness.

"What are you doing?"

"I need armor, so I'm taking hers. It's a small payment for my Shilla's life."

"Isn't it a bit big for you?"

"Synthesized materials conform to their wearer's bodies; that's why all the recipes use the same quantities for what they make. That's why the Auction House can sell anything from anyone to anyone else." Milla closed the last buckle on the harness.

"How many arrows do you have left?"

"The quiver has twenty-two arrows left in it."

"That's not a lot," Phage said, as he opened the door to the storage room a crack.

Outside, the passages were barren, with no Cardians present. Carefully, Phage and Milla moved forward, their ears twisting and turning on their heads as they listened for any warning of the dolls' approach. More twists and turns soon lead them to a massive door of black iron, held closed by a massive black padlock. "This is it; this is a treasure room if I've ever seen one."

"And I take it you want to go in?"

"Yes, but it would take too long to try to melt the… what are you doing?" Milla had gently pushed the black mage aside, pulling out one of her knives.

"A very long time ago, I was a thief and I had a knack for picking locks. So if you want in there I suggest you not bother me and go stand look out," Milla said, taking some satisfaction in finally being able to tell her "partner" off. After a few minutes, a click was heard as the lock snapped open. Carefully the two tarutaru opened the doors, and were almost blinded by what they saw.

The room was indeed a treasure room as Phage had surmised, and it looked to obtain every item the Cardians had pilfered from their victims. Gold, jewels, cloaks, staves, swords and other items of great value sat in piles all over the room. And, on top of a particularly large, sat the object of Gilleus's quest; the Silvan Chalice. Phage moved quickly up the mound, lifting the large cup from its resting place. It was golden, as he new it would be, with four large gems, each of a different type set on each side. Intricate patterns had been etched into the formerly smooth surface, along with the profile of a lion that had been the crest of Sandoria's first ruling family. And on the bottom, cut into the base in a way that indicated it had come after the cup's completion, was the name of the Mithran thief who had stolen it from the Elvaan; Lalla Mihgo. Phage gave a short smile as he turned back to see Milla lifting a quiver of arrows from a second pile, the fiery symbol on its leather indicating the magical nature of the items.

"These should come in handy," Milla said. "Okay, you have what you want, so now you owe me something." As she spoke, Milla strung an arrow into her bow, pointing it at Phage.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"I've known tarutaru like you; you're not above getting what you want and then just leaving."

"I promised you I'd help you, Milla, and I intend to fulfill that promise."

"You also promised to help me, Phagetaru, and so far you've been nothing but a nuisance to me," came the voice of Gilleus as the Elvaan stepped into the room. "Still if you surrender and hand over that chalice to me, and I'll forgive your treachery."

"You may have noticed, Elvaan, that we are the ones holding the weapons," Phage said a ball of fire appearing in his hand as Milla pointed her arrow towards their mutual enemy. "And I don't particularly feel like helping you out anymore."

"You may hold the weapons my friends," Gilleus said as he pushed the door completely open, "but if you'll notice, I have the numbers." In the hallway, twenty Cardians stood, brandishing clubs. None were particularly high level, but the numbers could easily make that a moot point. The fireball in Phage's hands dissipated as he cast a thundaga spell, sending the resulting lightning at the cardians. Milla was just as quick, firing off flaming arrows two and three at a time to strike Cardian after Cardian. The surviving Cardians began to close in, forcing the duo to into melee combat.

"We have to get out of here," Milla called as she smacked a Cardian on the side of the head with her bow, "there are more of these dolls headed down the corridor."

"Right then, I guess we need a distraction," Phage pulled a small package out of his pack. "Close you eyes Milla." The black mage tossed the package at one of the torches in the room, covering his eyes as he did so. In a second, the package ignited into a huge ball of bright light that filled the whole area. With their attackers were temporary blinded by the light, Phage and Milla made their escape racing down the hallway and away from the battle. Once again, they seemed to encounter little opposition in the way of defenders. A Two; a Four; but nothing that could seriously be considered a threat to the duo materialized before them.

"If we follow the stream, we should be able to make it back to the kitchen, then I'll cast Escape and we can get back to Windurst," Phage said as they backtracked around the running water. Finally, they found the path they had taken to escape the kitchen. Inside, the room was just as they left it, with the three pots still simmering on their fires, and no sign of struggle. "They must not have come to check on us… I guess that Eight was their only 'chief.'" Milla had already moved towards the tunnel where in they had left her husband's body.

"Shilla's missing," came the cry of the female tarutaru as she stuck her head out of the tunnel.

"What?"

"Your mate is right here, my dear," echoed the hardened voice of Hi-Ven as the Elvaan Paladin held Shilla's body in one hand. "I would suggest you not do anything foolish, we do outnumber you." As he said so, Phage could see several Ten and Nine Cardians standing behind him, all bearing their weapons.

"What, do you expect us both to just strip down and crawl back into those pots?" Phage said with a frown on his face. "And here I thought you had to be smart to be a paladin."

"I notice you have the Silvan Chalice with you. I offer a trade, this corpse for the artifact." Phage held up the golden cup for all to see, his frown replaced by a sneer.

"This is what this whole thing is about, isn't it? Gilleus wants this hunk of metal so he can lay claim to the throne of Sandoria, doesn't he?" He could see somewhat surprised look on Hi-Ven's face as he said this. "Don't look so surprised, it fits with his personality. But for this, you and your friends were willing to consign three innocent tarutaru to death. For this, you ruined this poor girl's life. Tell me, what makes you think I would believe anything a treacherous piece of garbage like you has to say." The Chalice disappeared back into Phage's backpack. "If you want it you have to come and claim it."

"You are making a mistake. I know how powerful you are, Phagetaru. You may have some skill with fire but you're just a sub-par magician at heart!" Suddenly, Phage began to unfasten his Seer's Tunic, along with a second set of buckles that seemed to lie under the tunic itself.

"You're an idiot," Phage said. "You were with me all that time and you were so clueless you didn't even pick up on the part of my personality everyone sees. I make my own equipment, I rarely join groups, and I barely talk. I think these are probably the most words I've ever said to your group, and you still didn't pick up on it. I'm a paranoid little monster, Hi-Ven, so what in the world would make you think you'd find all there was about me just by saying the name Phagetaru?" Small shoulders shrugged off the Seer's Tunic to reveal that it had hidden a Federation Gi under it. He held his staff in both his hands. "If you had been in Norg, you would have had to ask about a tarutaru named Patch. Maybe then you would have known that in addition to being a VERY good black mage… I'm also a ninja." An audible click was heard as the whale staff was pulled in half revealing two short swords. "Utsusemi: Ichi!" Where once one tarutaru stood, now there were four. "Katon: Ichi!"

A blast of fire erupted from the hands of all four, surging towards the Elvaan Paladin. Hi-Ven tossed Shilla's body away as he pulled up his shield to block the four-fold blast, only to barely escape being stabbed by Phage, who had charged forward the moment the blasts had been released. The Cardians swarmed into the room, and Milla began to take advantage of the close quarters by picking as many of them off as they could. When they started to get close, she began to use her own spells to keep them at bay.

"Hi-Ven, don't let that little freak escape with the chalice," ordered Gilleus as the Elvaan fought through the sea of Cardians to get into the room. The Paladin swung his sword at Phage's midsection, only to watch as the body disappeared into smoke, revealing it to be a doppelganger. The Paladin surveyed the fight, looking for his target, only to find that the real Phage was making his way to the spot where Shilla had fallen. Before the black mage could grab the corpse he found himself scooped up and slammed into the wall by the Elvaan. The tip of Hi-Ven's sword rested on Phage's stomach as he looked the tarutaru in the eyes.

"Forgive me, but I am honor-bound to do this for the Kingdom of Sandoria." Hi-Ven drew his sword back to skewer the Mage of Darkfire, when an arrowhead erupted from his neck.

"I don't believe honor has anything to do with making you do this, I don't believe you're doing this for Sandoria, and I especially do not forgive you," Milla said as Hi-Ven fell to the ground dead. Milla took a position over her deceased husband, firing more arrows into the oncoming Cardians.

"I've had enough of this," Phage said, as his hands slid through the air, calling forth green energy as a summoning circle appeared around him. His voice crackling with energy, Phage summoned forth an ally of his own. "Arise Ifrit!" The Red Demon of Fire roared as he appeared in a ball of fire. Immediately, the avatar went to work, blasting Cardians left and right. "Milla, I'm going to cast Escape, I need you to stop anything that gets past Ifrit so I can have time to concentrate."

"I'll protect you," was the reply he got as she sent another arrow soaring into the cloth skull of a Cardian. Phage closed his eyes as he began to cast Escape, trying to ignore the screaming, roaring, and dying that were happening around him. Finally, the spell was set up.

"Okay, it's time to go." Phage grabbed Milla and Shilla by the hands as the energy of the spell began to be released.

"No, I've worked too hard, I deserve that chalice!" yelled Gilleus as he leapt for the trio. He grabbed onto Shilla as dark energy enveloped all of them and they were all assaulted with the sensation of being yanked forward at high speed by their belly-buttons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The spell deposited them all back in East Sarutabaruta, right outside the entrance to the Horutoto Ruins. Phage picked himself up off the ground, shaking his head as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight.

"We made it," Phage said, only to get kicked in the stomach by Gilleus.

"Yes and I must thank you so much too," the Elvaan sneered as he rummaged through Phage's pack, pulling out the Silvan Chalice. "Finally, after waiting so long, its mine!" He lifted the chalice into the air, looking at the light as it glinted off the cup's golden surface.

"Enjoy it while you can you cowardly piece of Dharmel skat 'cause you're not gonna have it for much longer." Phage got up on his feet.

"Do you think you can take it from me run--- AHHHH!" Gilleus fell to the ground as a pair of arrows buried themselves into the backs of his kneecaps. Milla was quite obviously up as well.

"I swore I wouldn't let you get away with betraying me Gilleus, I swore I'd make you suffer for your treachery." A fire began to burn in Phage's hand, coating his flesh in flame.

"You… you can't be serious. I'm an Elvaan Lord. Do you have any idea how many problems you'll get into if even one hair on my head is harmed? It could escalate into a war between our nations. Do you really want that?" For a few brief seconds, Phage simply stood before his enemy, his eyes hidden by his bangs. "Well, what are you waiting for? Help me up and get me to a healer this moment, and maybe I'll forget this whole ugly little…"

Phage's burning hand clamped down on Gilleus's face as golden light began to emanate from behind the tarutaru's eyepatch. In response, the flames underwent a color change, becoming brighter and brighter as it became hotter and hotter.

"I will never forgive you for what you've done. You are a creature devoid of morality and do not deserve to exist in this world." Gilleus screamed as the flames turned a bright blue and, for a brief moment, everything on the Sarutabaruta could feel the heat. "For your crimes and the travesty of your existence, I consign you to the inferno!" The fire enveloped Gilleus's body, burning cloth, flesh and bone until the body crumbled to a pile of ash. As soon as the Elvaan was dead, the fires died as Phage fell to his knees, nearing exhaustion. "Milla, grab Shilla and come here."

"What are you…?"

"I have enough power left in me for one last spell. I'll cast Warp 2 and get us all home," Phage said. "But I have to say this. You have been privy to some things I really would have preferred not be known about me. I don't have the power right now to do anything about that, but it would be very dangerous for me if that information got out."

"You're talking about the casting that summon spell to save us from the Cardians…"

"Among other things," Phage said, indicating the eye patch that covered his left eye. "I'm begging you not to tell anyone about this."

"I owe you my life and the 'safety' of my Shilla. I will do my best to keep your secrets safe."

"Very well then, let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once more a ball of dark energy expanded and faded, dropping three tarutaru immediately in from of Leviathan gate. Immediately the guards on duty could tell something was wrong, after all one of the three travelers was completely naked… and not moving. Rakoh Buuma ran forward, flanked by her two assistants to see what was going on.

"Arrrre you all rrrrright?" she asked. Her eyes widened as she recognized the face of the female tarutaru. "L… Lady Milla! You'rrrre alive!" She turned to her assistants and issued orders. "Contact the guards, tell the Star Sybil, get a healer here immediately!" The two tarutaru ran off as a crowd began to gather to see what was causing the commotion. Immediately three Cardians moved in to act as crowd control. Phage stood, leaning on his staff, willing his legs to support his body as he began to sneak away from the scene. In few minutes he made it to his destination, the familiar door to his Mog House.

"Master Phagetaru, you're back!" Moogine cried as she flew up to the returning adventurer. Her eyes opened as she noticed how horrible he looked. "What happened?"

"I'm… I'm sorry Moogine… I don't think I'm gonna be able to…" With that, Phage fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Someone was petting him. It may have sounded crazy, but he could almost swear he felt a hand petting his forehead. Slowly, Phage's eyes half opened as he saw the sorceress Shantotto sitting next to him, a wet wash cloth in her hand as she dabbed his forehead. The black mage was lying in his bed, under a thick comforter that was making him sweat like a pig. He attempted to move, only to feel a hand grip him into stillness.

"Oh good, you're awake. That means I can bust your nose and you'll feel it," she said, anger thick in her voice as she glared at him through bloodshot eyes.

"It's good… to see… you too," Phage said weakly.

"Do you have any idea how stupid it was for you to let yourself into this condition? You do know why mages are taught not burn through all their magic, don't you? Do you have any idea just how close you came to dying! If Moogine hadn't contacted me, you would be Phage of the Massive Mound of Dirt!"

"Don't… Don't call me Phage."

"Don't talk. You need to conserve your energy," Moogine said as she placed a clay cup full of chicken broth to the tarutaru's lips. For a brief moment, Phage held his mouth shut, but soon the warm liquid flowed into his mouth freely.

"You know you've been asleep for three days… and what a time it's been," Shantotto said as she threw up her hands. "Do you have any idea how much of a commotion you've caused returning like that?"

"I can… explain…"

"I'm sure you can, but I just don't think you know what you're explaining. Did you know that Shilla and Milla have been missing for almost a week? And then you return, ostensibly from Toraimarai Canal, with them and completely lacking the party you left with… I can't tell you how angry Buuma is with you for just sneaking off like you did, by the way. So many rumors have been flying around; the Timbre Times has had to hold off printing any new editions until that little sneak Hiwon-Biwon comes back with something new to read. You drew such a crowd the Star Sybil had to post a squad of Cardians to keep the less respectful adventurers from barging in to have a look at you… Not that any of them would have succeeded." The Lady said the last part with such contempt that Phage was very sure one or two had actually tried, and were now spending a few days as frogs in the waters around the Star Tree.

"What about the girl… Milla?"

"The moment her family got news of her and Shilla's return, she was bundled off to her family's house and given complete privacy. Shilla's family pulled its strings and the Star Sybil ordered her cousin's wife completely sequestered." She noted the somewhat surprised look on Phage's face. "Oh, I see I've given you something you didn't know about. Shilla was the Star Sybil's cousin. Since you weren't here for it, you wouldn't have seen the lavish wedding they had. If what I've heard is correct, though, the poor girl's been doing nothing but crying her eyes out over her husband's death. That's probably why the Star Sybil wants to talk to you."

"She does?"

"Yes, along with the Consulates of both Bastok and Sandoria. They would like to know what happened to their countrymen in your party."

"They're dead, and good riddance to them."

"All that means is they're going to want to know why." Phage began to pull the covers form him, shivering as the cold air hit his scarred chest. "What do you think you're doing?" Shantotto asked; an amused smile on her face. "You can barely move, so where would you be going?"

"You said the Star Sybil wanted to see me." Unsteadily, Phage got off the bed, using the nightstand to keep himself up as he moved towards his cabinet.

"Her exact words were to 'come when you are capable' and you are most certainly not capable of making it up to Heaven's Tower."

"Shilla was her cousin. I know how I would feel if a family member were returned to me dead with no explanation." Phage struggled with the clasp of his linen robe. Another set of hands pushed his aside as Moogine helped him close the robe around him.

"Moogine?"

"Phagetaru is stubborn and unreasonable. If he is unwilling to rest than I think it best to make sure he actually gets there."

"You're both spoiled children," Shantotto said as she grabbed Phage's staff from its resting place. "If you insist on this insane idea, then I guess I'll help too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took them only a half hour to make it to Heaven's Tower. Shantotto had cast an invisible spell on Phage to get him through the crowds, and Moogine had impersonated him in bed to hide the fact that he was missing. They had stopped only long enough to allow the Lady to remind Hiwon-Biwon of the dangers of looking through others windows. The spell had faded just as they approached the entrance to the star tree. Phage was quite surprised when the guards insisted that he use the teleport circle instead of walking up the stairs.

"Star Sybil left orders to expeditey your arrival. She's waiting for youy in the Vestal-Westal Chamber. And she's not alone." At the top of the tower, the giant wooden doors of the Vestal Chamber flew open at their arrival a two figures marched out, both Elvaan.

"So you have finally arrived, have you? Well I must say you took your sweet time getting here," said the Elvaan male.

"Alron, stay silent," said the female that Phage recognized as Esmeralda, Sandoria's ambassador. "Phagetaru, I would like to ask you some questions…"

"Questions that will be answered in due time, my dear Esmeralda," said the gentle voice of the Star Sybil as she emerged from her inner sanctum. "Phagetaru, you look atrocious. Were you not told to wait until you were feeling better?"

"I thought this had a bit more priority, ma'am."

"I see. Then I would like to know about the events surrounding my cousin's death, and I'm sure these two would be more than interested in hearing about the fate of their countrymen." Star Sybil indicated for Phage to have a seat on a pillow covered couch. Phage began to recount his meeting with Gilleus, the Elvaan's betrayal, his discovery and escape with Shilla and Milla, carefully omitting the parts that would be difficult to explain. As he finished, Phage looked into the eyes of his audience. Star Sybil's eyes, always so emotional, had a thin layer of water as she listened to the fate of her cousin. It was the disapproving look of Alron that got on his nerves.

"You expect me to believe that an Elvaan Paladin would enter into such dishonorable agreement, not to mention a Lord?"

"Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant, that is what happened," Phage said as he reached into his robes and pulled forth the Silvan Chalice. "And this should be more than enough to prove it."

"So that was the source of the problem," Esmeralda said. "May I see it?" Before Phagetaru could decide, Alron spoke.

"See it nothing. That is a royal artifact of the Kingdom of Sandoria, by rights in belongs to us."

"I do not believe so," Star Sybil said, her voice icy. "And I would remind you Sir Alron, that you are a guest and here solely at my discretion. I would ask that you not attempt to bully my fellow citizens, particularly when they are not at their best."

"The Silvan Chalice is the property of our nation, Ms. Sybil," Alron said, completely ignoring the appalled look Esmeralda was giving him. "The fact that it was found by a tarutaru is irrelevant."

"Oh but I don't think it is Alron. The rescue of the chalice from the Cardians was paid for by taru-blood, and undertaken with false pretenses. Gilleus tried to use my people as barter to get that cup."

"So you think that entitles Windurst to it?" Esmeralda asked.

"No, I never said Windurst would take possession of it. I believe the fact that Gilleus tried to buy it with blood puts it's ownership up for grabs by the surviving members of this expedition. Phagetaru's story seems to indicate that Milla traded her claim to the chalice for help getting her husband out of that place. So that means the Silvan Chalice's fate is in Phagetaru's hands."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Alron yelled, prompting the Mithran guards to draw their weapons. "I will not sit idly by while you dictate…"

"I'm sorry, Esmeralda, but if you cannot control your associate, I will be forced to ask you both to leave. If Phagetaru wishes to give you the Silvan Chalice, it is his right, but if you want it, he is now the one to bargain with." Alron turned towards the black mage, a greedy look in his eye.

"Well, you heard her."

"Heard what?" Phage asked, already sensing where this was going.

"She as much as ordered you to hand the artifact over to us, now I demand you surrender what is ours!" For a brief moment, Phage once more looked at the Chalice, staring at his reflection in one of its gems.

"Star Sybil does not order… She asks; she entreats; she persuades; she begs, and she threatens… but she never gives an order. So I think I will hold onto this cup… I may need something get a drink of water with." Phage smiled his nastiest smile at the Elvaan.

"YOU IMPUDENT…" Alron's temper was curved as he finally noticed the withering glare he was receiving from his immediate superior. It was very clear he would be in search of new employment within the day, if not the hour. Esmeralda turned towards Phage.

"It would be far too difficult to compel you to give us the artifact, as well as dishonorable to attempt to do so. We must accept your decision then." Esmeralda stood, getting ready to leave. "I will be communicating all of this with my government, and I feel they will be most forgiving where Gilleus's death is concerned, given the circumstances. And if it is decided that the Silvan Chalice is worth further pursuit, I will convey the offer they make for your consideration." The Elvaan both bowed to the Tarutaru, and made their way out of Heaven's Tower. It was only after they had left that the Star Sybil turned towards Phage and did the most amazing thing; she bowed.

"I wish to thank you Phagetaru. You returned to me my cousin and his wife and I cannot thank you enough."

"I really wasn't trying to…"

"As the leader of Windurst, I must commend your bravery and skill in handling a difficult situation. As one of Milla's relatives, I offer my thanks for her safe return. I will of course reimburse you for what you spent to prepare for this mission."

"And the etchings?"

"As agreed, I will pay you fifty thousand gil for all the etchings you managed to collect. Have your Moogle send them to the Star Tree and I will have payment sent. And Phage…"

"Yes?" asked the black mage, becoming tired of being thanked so much.

"Were I in your shoes, I would seriously consider disposing of that Chalice as quickly as possible. When the Sandorians tender an offer for it, I would suggest you take it as quickly as possible."

"I thought you said the Silvan Chalice was mine to do with as I pleased?"

"It is, but the curse on that particular object makes it a less than appealing trophy to have."

"Curse?"

"Yes. When the original ruling house of Sandoria fell from grace, its last King had a curse placed on the Chalice to cause great misfortune to all who claim it. More fools have been killed trying to hold onto that Chalice than have tried to retake Palborough Mines for Bastok. Considering the type of work you often engage in, I would think you would not want the problem." The Star Sybil turned and began to walk towards her Vestal Chamber, a signal to Phage that their conversation was over. Slowly, painfully, Phage lifted himself from the couch and made his way to the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, on Elshimo Island, ancestral home of the Mithra, a conversation of a different sort is being held in the inner chambers of the Temple of Uggalepih. A Tonberry Shadower fell to the ground, dead by the hand of his own King.

"Ve are most displeased vith zhis… fiasco," the Tonberry Kinq said, wiping his bloody blade on his robe. The Tonberry Kinq towered over the two remaining Shadowers, his right eye shining in anger as he glared at the two. "I gave you three vhat should haff been a simple task, make sure Phage survives to complete his quest. And now, I find zhat zhose… dolls nearly had heem for dinner!"

"Vith all do respect my Kinq, zhere vas no harm done. Ve killed zhe Cardians zhat guarded the hallways so he could escape, and he made it back to Vindurst."

"I DO NOT CARE!" The Kinq screamed. "He should never haff gotten zhe opportunity to go into zhose canals. Zhe Elvaan and heez entire party should have been killed before zhe tarutaru ever met zhem to go down zhere."

"But, ve are unable to enter zhe city vithout being spotted. How vere ve supposed to stop…" The Shadower did not get to finish his sentence as the Tonberry Kinq sliced his stomach open.

"Zhat is not my concern. You vill follow my orders or you vill be replaced." The Kinq turned towards the final Shadower. "Select some new assistants and return to Vindurst. You vill protect my slave from anyone who seeks to deter him from his quest. If I find that you have failed me again… I SHALL SEND YOU TO ALTANA!" At his words, the last Shadower hastily left his leader's presence, justifiable scared for his eternal soul. The Tonberry Kinq touched the patch that covered his left eye. #Soon, my Goddess, I shall fulfill my oath to you. Soon, I shall restore you to your former glory… and all thanks to my dear little Phage…# The Tonberry Kinq began to laugh maniacally into the darkness of the temple chambers.


End file.
